fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews is the last-born daughter of Patty Halliwell, the first-born daughter of Sam Wilder, and the youngest sister of Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. Because of the forbidden relationship between her parents, she was left at a church and adopted by the Matthews family. Because of her adoption, she was unaware of her powers and magical lineage, until after the death of her eldest sister, Prudence Halliwell, in 2001. At Prudence's funeral, she met her half-sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, and reconstituted the Charmed Ones, and started her magical journey. She is currently the wife of Henry Mitchell and the mother of the twins, Sabrina and Kathrine, and the adoptive mother of their son, Nicolas. History Early Life Paige was born to Patty Halliwell and Sam Wilder on August 2nd, 1977. Due to the romance between her parents being forbidden, they were afraid that the Elders would take the child away from them. So, in order to protect both Paige and themselves, they took her to a church and left her with a nun, who promised to give her to a good family. Patty's only request was that Paige's name starts with the letter P'', something that the nun also agreed too. She was then given the name, Paige. Paige was adopted by the Matthews family, who were a young married couple who, unfortunately, couldn't have children. Paige grew up believing herself to be a regular, mortal, adopted child. Teen Years Paige was a troubled teenager, who often got into trouble at school, her parents, and occasionally with the police. She smoked cigarettes, drank alcohol, and skipped school almost daily. She ran around with other troubled teens, and once got into an accident while drunk driving. She also disobeyed her parents and often skipped out on family affairs. When she was seventeen, her parents were killed in a car accident, when a truck swerved into the wrong lane and hit them. Paige, overcome by fear, orbed out of the car and onto the sidewalk. She was then forced to watch in horror as her parents' car exploded with them still trapped inside, leaving her as an orphan. After her parents deal, her attitude towards life changed drastically. She started studying, improved her grades, and started hanging out with a better group of friends. She was then accepted into UC Berkeley for good grades and wrote a moving essay about the death of her parents. She would later graduate with a degree in social working. Charmed Life Paige felt an inherent connection to Piper's club, P3, and started attending the club in 2000. She felt drawn to the Halliwell family, and once believed that she could be related to them, but ruled out the idea after she discovered Patty had died a long time ago. After Prudence's death, Paige attended the funeral and met Phoebe. Phoebe had a premonition of Paige being attacked by Shax and enlisted Cole to help her find and save Paige. They witnessed the attack and Paige orbing away from Shax. They were shocked and later found out that Paige was their youngest sister and a Whitelighter-Witch hybrid. Paige also reconstituted the Charmed Ones when she met Piper and Phoebe at the Halliwell Manor for the first time. After she learned this, she originally denied it and believed the sisters to be crazy. However, she eventually came around and started to form a relationship with her half-sisters. She then moved into the Manor, which sparked their relationship to grow even further. After she froze-up during the process of saving an innocent, she was forced to deal with the death of her parents. She and Leo traveled back in time, where she was able to interact with her parents, friends, and witness the death of her parents again. She was even able to communicate with their spirits, and come to terms to with their death and her involvement. She later helped her sisters vanquish the Source of All Evil, and was present at Phoebe's wedding to Cole Turner, despite not trusting the latter. Paige then decided to quit her job as a social worker and focus full-time on her Wiccan duties. As she entered into her early years of being a witch, she started to develop an inferiority complex towards her older sister, Prudence. She believed that she could never be half the witch that Prudence was since they had similar powers but Paige wasn't able to do the things Prudence could. This caused her to feel inferior in the Power of Three, which made her an easy target for Barbas, the Demon of Fear, who preyed on this fear and insecurity. However, she eventually overcame this and learned to be the best witch that she could be, and that she didn't have to live-up to Prudence's legacy - she could create her own. After becoming a successful witch, Paige started her quest to becoming a Whitelighter. She was assigned her first charge, who was actually her biological father and started progressing in her Whitelighter powers. Due to her being her fathers Whitelighter, she was able to reconnect with him and form a relationship with Sam. After finding a healthy balance between her Whitelighter and Wiccan duties, Paige started doing temp jobs where she found innocents and people who needed magical interference. She did this for several months before she and her sisters discovered the existence of Magic School. After Gideon's death at the hands of her brother-in-law Leo, Magic School was in jeopardy of shutting down for good. Determined to allow young witches the chance to learn magic in a safe environment, Paige fought for the school to stay open. She was then made Headmistress of the school, which proved to be a very hectic task. She ultimately passed her duties onto Leo, so she could focus on having a life and not being cooped up in the school all day. Paige then met Henry Mitchell, and originally the two didn't get along. However, after a while, they became friends and he asked her out on a date. She agreed, and they started dating for around a year before she finally entrusted him with her secret. Henry took the secret well, and although he had questions and concerns about it, eventually accepted the secret. Henry later proposed to Paige, and she happily said yes. The two planned their wedding, and eventually wed in the Halliwell Manor with her sisters serving as her bridesmaids. She met Billie Jenkins, her new charge, around the same time as she did Henry. She taught Billie how to be a better witch, and the sisters eventually allowed Billie to move into the Manor so that she could further her training. Paige even helped Billie find her long-lost kidnapped sister, Christy Jenkins. After the discovery of Christy, Paige began to distance herself from magic and attempted to live a more normal life. This led to Billie believing that the sisters had become selfish and greedy, and sparked a war between the two sets of sisters. Paige, who still believed there was a shred of good left in Billie, tried to convince her sisters not to vanquish them. However, after Billie and Christy summoned the Hollow using Wyatt's powers, Paige agreed to fight them. During a confrontation in the Halliwell Manor, where both sets of sisters were in possession of the Hollow, they attacked one another with bursts of energy. However, the powers collided and triggered a giant explosion that resulted in Paige and Phoebe's death. Luckily, Piper traveled back in time and saved both of her sisters from dying. Billie learned that Christy had been brainwashed by the Triad, and returned to the Halliwells asking for forgiveness and help. Paige and her sisters agreed and attempted to help Billie save her sister. However, Billie ended up accidentally killing her sister which ended the Ultimate Battle and allowed Leo to return home. Later Life The next several years of her life were calm and uninterrupted, as she continued to delve into her Whitelighter duties, and help the next generation of witches come into their own. Around this time, she unexpectedly became pregnant with her and Henry's first child. While pregnancy was unplanned, it was not unwanted in any way. The couple planned to stay in their apartment after the birth, however, when they found out that they were having twins they decided to move into a house instead. Paige gave birth to their twin daughters, Sabrina and Kathrine, on March 16th, 2007. A few years later, Paige was in a fight with a Darklighter who was after her charge, when a stray arrow hit and killed a pregnant, teenage girl. Paige, frantic, tried to save the girl who was pregnant, but the woman died. However, she was able to orb the unborn child out of the womb and brought the baby home. She wanted to adopt the child, and while Henry was a little hesitant to do so, he eventually agreed. The pair adopted the child and affectionately named him, Henry Mitchell Junior. The couple continued to do their jobs while raising their now three children and lived together happily. She also stayed in touch with Billie Jenkins and was present at the latter's wedding, and her children also grew up to be friendly with Billie's. Personality Physical Appearance Paige is a beautiful woman with a short yet slender physique and shoulder-length Auburn-colored hair. She also has almond-shaped hazel eyes, pale skin, and plump red lips, with shaped eyebrows. She is normally seen in classy yet relaxed outfits, with either boots or heels. She also wears minimal jewelry and neutral makeup. Powers and Abilities Relationships |-|Familial = Sabrina and Kathrine Mitchell Nicolás Mitchell |-|Romantic = Henry Mitchell Henry is Paige's husband, and the biological father of their two children, Sabrina and Kathrine, as well as the adoptive father of their son, Henry Junior. The two met in the mid-2000s and were married a few years later. |-|Friendly = Notes and Trivia * She is the Godmother of her nephew, Wyatt Halliwell. * She is a talented singer and painter. * She is claustrophobic. * She can read tarot cards, and had extremely good intuition. * Similar to her older sisters, Prudence and Phoebe, Paige went through a very rebellious stage as a teenager. * She is similar to her oldest sister, Prudence, in many ways. ** Both were in love with a police officer - Paige with Henry and Prudence with Andy Trudeau. ** Both didn't trust Cole Turner and believed that he was Evil despite Phoebe and others believing him not to be. ** Both have/had issues with their biological fathers. ** Both went through a very rebellious stage as teenagers, only to become responsible in their later years. * She is the only Charmed One to give birth to twins, and the only known Halliwell to adopt a child into the family. * She is the only Halliwell not to give her surname to her children, instead of giving them her husbands' surname of ''Mitchell. * She is the only Halliwell-born child not to be given the name Halliwell at birth, or use it later in life. Appearances Gallery Paige Pilot.jpg|1x01 Paige 1x04.jpg|1x04 Category:Fated Category:Book of Shadows Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Parents Category:Whitelighter-Witches